Redemption
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Dos organizaciones disputándose una pieza de rompecabeza personificado en una joven mujer, sola y desamparada que sabe más de lo que dice. Una pandemia que amenaza destruir todo, una mala decision, y las cenizas de un amor que intenta sobrevivir en medio de una guerra ( AAML)


_-Redemption-_

_-Para Mistyket-  
_

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

_Capitulo 1._

_¡Ya saben que estás ahí, tienes que irte lo más pronto posible!. No te olvides de destruir toda evidencia. No tiene que quedar nada que pueda darles una pista para encontrarnos… O encontrarte._

Apenas leyó el mensaje llevó una mano a sus labios para acallar el grito que nació en su garganta. El terror que sintió la paralizó inicialmente, hasta que se su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que había leído, ordenándole que se moviera, cosa que hizo inmediatamente. Sabia que disponía de poco tiempo, tomó su bolso viejo y empezó a llenarlo metiendo papeles, y viejos anotadores. Luego se detuvo, llamaría demasiado la atención con semejante equipaje. Se paseó por el cuarto ligeramente desorientada, considerando que hacer. Se dirigió al pequeño laboratorio a paso firme, donde examinó los diferentes tubos de ensayo, y con dedos temblorosos tomó uno pequeño cuyo líquido azulino parecía incandescente bajo la pálida luz que se filtraba de los postigos. Lo tapó con cuidado, envolviéndolo en un papel, y se lo escondió en el bolsillo de su jean. Tomó las probetas restantes, las que aún estaban llenas, y las vació en un lavabo, para finalmente romper los envases vacíos, luego abrió la llave del agua para que esta lavara todo vestigio que pudiera quedar.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos cuando se acercó a la amplia mesa de metal que solía servirle de escritorio y lugar de estudio, revolvió entre los múltiples cuadernos y anotadores, hasta tomar una libreta pequeña, la cual repasó mentalmente, antes de guardarla en su escote. Tomó el resto de papeles y los metió en el cesto de basura, volvió sobre sus pasos y agarró el bolso que estaba a medio llenar. Eso también volcó en el cesto, y tomando un fósforo encendido lo arrojó al ato de papeles, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras todo comenzaba a arder.

Y siguió yendo y viniendo hasta que la superficie de la mesa quedó vacía de papeles. Debía quemar toda evidencia. Cuando ellos llegaran a buscarla debían encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ya no quedaba nada que pudiera servirles.

Los minutos corrían sin piedad, lo sabía. Se secó las lágrimas que porfiadamente humedecían sus mejillas, y arrojó agua a las pocas cenizas que aún se quemaban. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los reemplazó por un par de zapatillas cómodas, se deshizo de la bata, y con gesto práctico anudó su cabello en un moño firme en lo alto de la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera aplacar el tono encendido que poseía. Se colocó un enorme par de lentes oscuros, y tomó la chaqueta que colgaba del perchero, que le quedaba en extremo grande y que obviamente no le pertenecía. Pero serviría de momento.

En la puerta dio un último vistazo rápido a la habitación que fungía como estudio y laboratorio privado, las emociones peleaban en su interior, por un lado sentía una furia desmedida, por el otro tristeza y resentimiento porque ese lugar ya no era seguro para ella, ni para su investigación. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y algo se reconfortó cuando sus dedos rozaron la forma redonda de una pokeball. Apretó los labios, y repitió la misma promesa que venía haciendo desde que toda esa locura comenzó.

_Te protegeré, juro que lo haré. Aunque mi vida dependa de eso…_

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

Caminó varias cuadras hasta la parada del bus. Disponía de un auto pequeño, pero estaba segura de que sería demasiado obvia si decidía fugarse en él. El transporte público era mejor opción. Nadie sospecharía de ella viajando junto a otros cientos de personas comunes. Suspiró intentando calmarse en tanto apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventana, y los ligeros golpeteos del vehiculo sobre el pavimento la mecían cual canción de cuna, oía las conversaciones triviales que se desarrollaban a su alrededor y lentamente se adormeció, relajándose.

Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Tiempo después despertó sobresaltada dándose cuenta que el autobús estaba entrando en ciudad Verde, y ya casi no quedaban pasajeros. Se levantó de un salto y formó fila junto a los que también descendían en esa parada. El viento tibio de la tarde le dio de lleno en la cara apenas puso un pie en la acera. Aún hacía calor, pero ella debía estar tan impresionada, tan pasmada por lo que había ocurrido que no notaba la alta temperatura. Se podía decir que bajo la chaqueta varios talles más grandes que ella, estaba temblando imperceptiblemente. Sin vacilar tomó la ruta hacia el norte, notando mientras caminaba esas cuadras interminables como la población iba mermando lentamente. Casi se hallaba al inicio del bosque, y esa era la razón de que todo fuera casi a campo abierto.

Se armó de valor antes de internarse finalmente bajo los árboles. Su temor de antaño no había desaparecido, y tenía muy presente su pequeña fobia mientras paso tras paso se adentraba en la floresta, sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier ocasional ruido. Se repetía una y otra vez lo valiente que estaba siendo, y lo genial que era su idea de seguir a pie por el bosque, usando una ruta que ella _jamás _en su sano juicio usaría. Pero todo era por despistarlos, por llegar sana y salva a… Ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que huir.

Quedaban pocas horas de luz, con suerte y atravesaría el bosque entero si no se detenía a descansar. ¡Ni loca pensaba pasar la noche rodeada de insectos y otras alimañas! La sola idea hizo que sus pies imprimieran más velocidad sobre el suelo arenoso. Palpó los bolsillos y maldijo entre dientes el que no llevara su iPod, la compañía de un buen tema musical le ayudaría a sobrellevar la absurda soledad que la rodeaba.

- Tonta…- siseó para si, e iba a decirse algo más cuando algo pasó silbando por encima de su cabeza, alzó la vista al cielo pero no vio nada, salvo el tenue rocío que mojó su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al reconocer la fragancia.

- S-somnífero…- susurró para si, e intentó moverse solo que sus pies no le respondieron. Su cuerpo se hizo pesado y ya no pudo mantener los parpados abiertos, cayó cuan alta era sobre el camino polvoso.

Pasos se oyeron a su alrededor, y en su sopor distinguió varias siluetas que se congregaban junto a si

- Ya la encontramos.

_-Tráiganla de inmediato._

Ella quiso gritar, pero se sentía como en sueños, incapaz de usar su voluntad. De pronto todo se puso negro y se desvaneció-

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

La conciencia le volvió lentamente, estaba recostada sobre algo suave. Sentía la tibia superficie bajo las palmas de sus manos. Una cama. Estaba boca abajo recostada. Se giró lentamente tocándose las sienes.

- Así que finalmente estas despierta.

La voz le sonó absurdamente familiar aún antes de abrir los ojos. El efecto del somnífero aún no se había salido por completo de su sistema y seguía sintiéndose cansada y algo mareada.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?- siguió la voz masculina, y unas manos tibias y amistosas la tomaron de los hombros logrando que se incorporara hasta quedar en una posición sentada sobre el lecho.

Abrió los ojos y los enfocó en el hombre frente a ella. Era alto, moreno, cabello oscuro corto, estaba sonriéndole de un modo reconfortante.

- ¿Q-quién eres…?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos como si con eso pudiera verlo mejor. Él sonreía con cierta tristeza y nostalgia.

- Ah Misty ¿Cómo no reconoces a tu viejo amigo?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién demonios eres?- estaba poniéndose frenética conforme los segundos transcurrían y el silencio se acrecentaba.

El hombre se arrodilló frente a ella para que pudiera verlo bien.

- Soy Brock, han sido muchos años, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el entrecejo al reconocerlo finalmente; ese rostro bonachón, sus ojos rasgados, y hasta su peinado a la moda. Se puso seria frente a la sonrisa fraternal que le devolvía él.

- Seis años para ser exacta. ¿Dónde estoy, y que hago aquí?

Él se puso de pie, y por primera vez la joven se percató de su vestimenta negra, algo formal y hecha a medida. Puso las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, divertido al notar que era objeto de atención femenina.

- ¿De verdad no lo sospechas?- rio descruzándose de brazos y haciendo una especie de reverencia burlona agregó –Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada, el comandante a cargo te da la enhorabuena.

- ¿Tú?

- Este lugar está a mi cargo, _sí_. E imagino que ahora entiendes dónde te encuentras…

La realidad la abofeteó arduamente en la cara, regresándole la conciencia. Ella estaba huyendo, llevaba información valiosa consigo, atravesaba el bosque Verde a toda prisa, cuando de repente…

- Los Rebeldes- escupió bajo su aliento con dureza. Dirigió la mirada ceñuda hasta el rostro de su viejo amigo, quien no parecía intimidado ante su cara de disgusto.

- Veo que nos recuerdas con mucho cariño, Mist.

- ¿Fue tu escuadrón? Intentaban atraparme y lo consiguieron, pero no se saldrán con la suya.

- Curiosa manera tienes de agradecer que te salváramos la vida…

- ¿Salvarme la vida? ¡Iban a matarme!

- ¡No fuimos nosotros!- exclamó exaltado, luego suspiró y se calmó, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con suavidad –Te encontramos desvanecida en el suelo, sufriendo algún ataque paralizante, tuviste suerte de que llegáramos en ese momento- hizo una pausa -Fueron los Rockets.

- Ah.

- Hace tiempo que están tras de ti- ella lo miró con interrogación, sorprendida de que él supiera ese tipo de detalles –Sé que estas trabajando en un proyecto importante, y que por eso…

- No voy a darte detalles de la investigación, Brock, sí esa es tu intención, mejor olvídalo.

La firmeza con la que se dirigió ponía en evidencia el carácter férreo que aun poseía y que al parecer no había mermado con los años. Su apariencia general tampoco había cambiado; seguía siendo de contextura más bien pequeña y delgada, vestía casual, aunque un tanto descuidada. En conjunto, parecía más bien una adolescente desordenada que la famosa doctora que en verdad era.

- Estas bajo nuestra protección, y creo que sería loable de tu parte si decides compartir tus vastos conocimientos con nuestro equipo… Si te decides a cooperar…

- No estoy pidiendo que me protejas. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado una vez, pero no te daré nada a cambio. No pedí que intercedieras por mí.

Brock se rascó la barbilla sorprendido ante tanta muestra de carácter, luego sonrió confiadamente.

- Lamentablemente el hecho no esta a discusión; te quedarás con nosotros hasta que lo considere necesario.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, permanecerás aquí hasta que me lo des.

- ¿Y no has considerado que puedo declinar tu oferta y escapar?- el desafío brillaba peligrosamente en sus ojos increíblemente verdes –Porque habría de acatar tus ordenes.

-… Y asignaré a alguien para que sea tu sombra dentro de estas instalaciones- él también podía ser tan terco como ella –Yo puedo ser mas obstinado que tú.

Desesperada, ella intentó razonar –Brock déjame ir, la L_iga_ ya debe estar buscándome… por favor. Juro que no diré nada, jamás mencionaré este encuentro, tienes mi palabra de que no…

- No funcionará esta vez. Puede que no sea tu superior, pero estás en nuestros dominios, y si quieres que la convivencia sea llevadera tendrás que obedecer aunque no te guste- su tono se volvió frío, casi déspota –En cuanto a la Liga, mientras menos la menciones será mejor. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que a ellos le debemos todo este infierno?

- ¡No es cierto!

- Sí lo es, pero el tema no esta a discusión.

- Me escaparé Brock, puedes disponer media docena de guardaespaldas a mi disposición y los burlaré uno por uno- agregó porfiadamente.

- Sé que lo harás por eso designaré al mejor.

- No dará resultado.

Brock suspiró dándole la espalda y caminó hacia una mesa donde una jarra de agua fresca le aguardaba, tomó un vaso y se sirvió, volviendo con el líquido hasta donde se encontraba la frenética joven. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor- ella tomó el vaso y de un solo trago lo vació a la mitad –Ambos estamos muy exaltados. Necesitamos que nuestros ánimos se aquieten.

- Yo no deseo pelear contigo pero si de verdad entendieras que debo partir.

- Es peligroso, y es una completa locura.

- He viajado sola desde que tengo memoria.

- Los tiempos cambian, y… por lo que veo no hay ningún pokémon que te acompañe…- lo dijo en un tono de voz bajo como si no quisiera sobresaltarla.

Misty se mordió el labio inferior, en teoría eso era cierto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta, reconfortada de tocar la pequeña pokeball que tan celosamente guardaba. Sin embargo no iba a decirle a Brock que equivocado estaba. No obstante cuando quitó la mano del bolsillo se dio cuenta que no estaba coordinando bien, el leve movimiento hizo que se tambaleara. En cuestión de segundos le fue casi imposible mantener los ojos abiertos.

- ¿B-Brock…?

- Lo siento Mist…- la voz del joven se oyó apagada y lejana -No me dejaste otra alternativa. Es mejor que descanses aquí mientras veo que hacer contigo…

_El vaso de agua… _¿Cuándo aprendería que no debía confiar en nadie? Con ese solo pensamiento se desvaneció sobre la cama en la que acababa de despertar. La voluntad completamente anulada de su sistema.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

El joven estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por el amplio pasillo que rodeaba la sala de entrenamiento. Saludó con un gesto a quienes lo reconocieron, y siguió de largo hasta la oficina de su superior y amigo, algo confundido por su repentina llegada, y el insistente pedido de este a que fuera a verle. Considerando que ese era su 'día libre'; es decir momento en el cual podría relajarse de misiones suicidas y, encargarse del entrenamiento a novatos.

Se rascó la nuca frente a la puerta cerrada, y golpeó con energía esperando le dieran la orden de entrar. Sin embargo la hoja de madera se abrió revelando la apagada y cansada fisonomía de su mejor amigo, quien sin mas dilaciones le hizo un gesto de que pasara, y con el mismo gesto silencioso le ordenó que tomara asiento, cosa que declinó permaneciendo estoicamente de pie.

- ¿A que se debe que me hayas llamado con tanta urgencia?

- Preciso de tus servicios, agente.

Que lo nombrara de esa forma hizo que alzara una ceja con recelo. _¿Por qué tanta formalidad?_

- Cuando usas ese tono me asustas.

- Por favor toma asiento- le indicó en un tono más firme, el que usaba para que le obedecieran. Pero el muchacho volvió a declinar la oferta cruzándose de brazos en actitud desafiante. Ignoró eso y lo miró fijamente -Como dije anteriormente necesito un favor.

- Claro _jefe_- le contestó con divertido desdén -¿En que puedo ayudarle?

El aludido hizo silencio frunciendo el ceño, él mismo se levantó del alto sillón en que estaba sentado y se paseó por la habitación que le servía como oficina. No tenía muchos muebles por lo que era sencillo moverse a través de esta.

- Hoy en la mañana mande que hicieran un reconocimiento dentro del bosque Verde, la verdad tenía una corazonada, y sumada a cierta información que Ritchie me confió, decidimos seguir una pista… en definitiva dimos con una mujer a quien los Rockets estaban persiguiendo. Los muchachos lograron traerla sana y salva hasta aquí pese a que se encontraba bajo un ataque de somnífero o algo similar…

- No veo que tiene que ver conmigo.

- Ya voy a eso, no desesperes- soltó un respingo suave -Nuestra invitada no se trata tan solo de una simple fugitiva, es toda una eminencia en el área Pokémon, y su reciente investigación puede significar importantes avances para esa horrible pandemia que… tú entiendes. Lamentablemente no solo el equipo Rocket está tras sus huellas, la _Liga_, sitio para el cual trabaja, está buscándola concienzudamente a sol y sombra. Ella sin duda tiene información valiosa consigo que puede servirnos en nuestra propia investigación y… Es ahí donde intervienes tú.

La cara del joven se había vuelto de piedra al oír el nombre de aquella institución que supo ser grandiosa en su tiempo. Esa importante organización de la que soñó formar parte cuando niño, eso fue hasta que vio las aberraciones que cometía en cada región donde pusiera un pie. Y la horrible mortandad que se desató tras tanta codicia… esa que se llevó lo más importante para él.

- ¿Ash?

La voz preocupada de su amigo lo volvió a la realidad, volteó en su dirección y esperó atento a que continuara aunque por dentro tenia un mal presentimiento.

- He designado que tú seas su guardaespaldas, no quiero que te separes de ella por nada del mundo. Debes ser su sombra…

- Espera Brock, ¿Qué?- lo interrumpió -¡Yo no soy un guardaespaldas! Sabes que hago todo lo contrario… me envías a misiones peligrosas porque eres muy consciente de lo destructivo que puedo llegar a ser ¡me dedico a matar no a proteger!

- Bueno, creo que será productivo para ti aprender a salvaguardar lo que tanto te empeñas en destruir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Brock soltó el aire lentamente en un vago intento de seguir conservando la calma.

- _Te_ necesito. Eres el único agente con la suficiente experiencia como para encarar esta misión.

- ¿Pero que hay de mis clases?

- Quizás puedas enseñarle algo de defensa personal junto al resto de los novatos, no creo que haya demasiado inconveniente.

- Pero…

- Ya no busques excusas, estas dentro aunque no te guste. Ahora no te lo pide tu amigo, es tu superior quien te lo exige- la gravedad con la que dijo eso, los sumió en un tenue silencio, momento en el cual el muchacho asimilaba sus nuevas ordenes.

- No puedo creer que me pidas proteger a alguien que trabaja para ese montón de asesinos.

- Sonará egoísta, pero ella es la pieza clave para que todo el rompecabezas esté en su lugar, y prefiero tenerla cerca a tenerla lejos. Tú entiendes.

El joven asintió -¿Y donde se encuentra nuestra invitada? Supongo que le daremos una calurosa bienvenida.

- Le di algo para que pudiera descansar…- le confesó Brock con acento culposo. Ash alzó una ceja con asombro ante eso -Pediré que la traigan aquí para que la… conozcas.

- Claro, me _muero _por conocer a mi cliente.

- Joe, trae a la señorita hasta mi oficina- dijo Brock al intercomunicador que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, ignorando el ácido humor de su compañero.

_- En seguida señor._

- Y por favor Ash, cuida tus modales- sentenció mirándolo fijo pues el subordinado había decidido quedarse junto a la pared, apoyado en esta cuan alto era, con expresión completamente relajada e indiferente.

_¡Por Arceus! Que aquí no ocurra un crimen._

- Me ofendes Brock, ¿por quien me tomas?- le siseó bajo su aliento, sorprendido del escándalo que repentinamente venía formándose desde el pasillo que llevaba a las oficinas. Se oía la voz alterada de una mujer, y el vocabulario poco femenino que usaba al maldecir a quienes la escoltaban.

_- ¡Suéltenme bastardos!_

_- Le ruego se calme señorita._

_- Me calmaré cuando me sueltes y pueda romperte la nariz. O cuando pueda dejarte inconsciente de un golpe._

La puerta se abrió tras ese alboroto, y ella entró a paso firme casi arrastrando a quienes intentaban sujetarla.

- Brock diles que me suelten ahora- demandó con un gruñido, cuadrándose de hombros frente a su viejo amigo. Había entrado tan molesta que no se percató del otro espectador que se había quedado tieso y pálido al verla, y reconocerla.

Se le había soltado el cabello con tanto forcejeo y este caía lacio hasta la mitad de su espalda dándole una apariencia completamente diferente a como el superior la había visto al principio. Tanto que también se quedó impresionado por varios segundos. Finalmente Brock reaccionó.

- Pueden retirarse muchachos, yo me encargaré.

- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?- casi le gritó la mujer sacudiéndose de encima al par que la había llevado hasta allí, el cual procedió a retirarse sin chistar -¿Me diste drogas? ¡Realmente no puedo creerlo!

El otro espectador estaba a sus espaldas, y veía los gestos exaltados que ella emitía. Por la cara de Brock, podía decir que se sentía bastante intimidado por su enojo. No pudo evitar sonreír, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado con el tiempo. Sin querer sus ojos escanearon la silueta de la muchacha, y tarde se dio cuenta de que su atención en esas largas piernas duraba más de la cuenta, apretó la mandíbula con furia ante aquel desliz carnal. Pero el magnetismo que esa pelirroja le inspiraba, fue suficiente para que saliera abruptamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, muy molesto consigo.

La muchacha reaccionó al golpazo y se volvió no encontrando nada. Era tal la furia que sentía, que internamente se sentía estallar. El silencio conciliador de quien era uno de sus grandes amigos no ayudaba mucho.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Bien, es cierto. Te dopé- reconoció Brock soltando un suspiro.

- ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo?!

- Estabas poniéndote frenética, y no querías entrar en razón. No me dejaste otra opción, tú sabes lo difícil que eres cuando te pones terca.

Ella infló las mejillas notablemente ofendida -Entonces ¿qué? ¿Piensas tenerme secuestrada y drogada todo el tiempo para evitar que escape?

Ante eso Brock sonrió confiadamente -Por supuesto que no. Tendrás absoluta libertad de andar dentro de estas instalaciones, siempre acompañada de un guardaespaldas.

- ¿U-un…?

- Lo que oíste. Ahora si me disculpas voy a buscarlo. Escogí el mejor para ti, solo que es un tanto…_ tímido_, y al parecer tu personalidad avasallante lo cohibió un poco -pasó de ella y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer cuando eran niños, ella aceptó a regañadientes su gesto -Quédate aquí mientras voy por él- ya en el umbral agregó con una risita -Creo que no será necesario advertirte que no intentes nada extraño; esta oficina cuenta con un circuito cerrado de cámaras, y en la puerta hay dos soldados dispuestos a todo con tal de mantenerte dentro.

- Vaya Brock, me sorprende que te tomes tantas molestias por mí.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

Apenas puso un pie fuera de la habitación se encontró con la figura siniestra del guardaespaldas en cuestión. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos apretados. Todo su semblante transmitía malhumor y dureza.

- Ash.

- NO.

- Diste tu palabra.

- Me retracto.

- No puedes.

- No lo haré.

Brock suspiró antes de usar su última carta, y no le importaba sonar manipulador -¿No lo harás aún sabiendo que ella puede tener la cura a esa pandemia que se ha llevado la vida de muchos de nuestros pokémon? ¿No la ayudarás aún sabiendo que pueden matarla? El equipo Rocket está tras ella, y la _Liga_ también, ninguno de los dos vacilará en hacerla desaparecer si es necesario.

Las palabras surtieron efecto en el joven. Se quedó pensativo. Frunció los labios.

- Tres semanas.

- Tres meses.

- ¿Estás loco? Un mes.

- Dos meses.

- Un mes y medio, y es mi última oferta.

- Está bien, estoy de acuerdo.

- Un mes y medio y buscarás un reemplazo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que actuar de niñera.

- Muy bien- Brock cruzó los dedos tras su espalda -Tenemos un trato formal.

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

Misty andaba merodeando alrededor del escritorio, abriendo y cerrando cajones sin darle importancia a la advertencia que el ex criador le había dado antes de salir. Ojeó con curiosidad un par de papeles, y frunció el ceño al leer detalles certeros de la _Liga_. Su propia organización siempre le pareció imponente y perfecta, su seguridad incapaz de ser violada. Hasta ese momento.

Dejó los papeles y decidió que más que nunca debía salir de allí. Ponerse en contacto con Lance de algún modo… él no dudaría en rescatarla. Ella era importante, imprescindible. Y sabía que _todos _debían estar frenéticos buscándola.

- Debo buscar un modo de hacerles llegar que estoy aquí- pensó en voz alta antes de darle una palmadita al tesoro que guardaba en el bolsillo de su jean.

Su mente volvió a su mejor amigo. Brock era una buena persona, llena de ideales piadosos, dueño de un corazón grande y sincero. Cuando tuvieron que separarse, luego de que toda esa locura comenzó, él comprendió y aceptó el camino que ella había elegido, pese a que Misty por su lado jamás le perdonó el que él siguiera a esos _rebeldes_. Esos rebeldes que terminaron por dividir la grandiosa Liga Pokémon.

Pero eso fue hace años, y a ella le había costado sobremanera sobreponerse…

- Así que aquí estás.

La voz masculina le hizo pegar un salto. Se volvió maldiciendo entre dientes, ruborizada de que la descubrieran hurgando papeles ajenos. Por un minuto sus ojos se fijaron en la sonrisa amistosa de Brock -quien no parecía molesto ante su impertinencia de husmear lo que no era suyo- antes de que su atención fuera enteramente captada por la segunda persona que estaba de pie, detrás de él, cuya cara era un cúmulo de emociones oscuras y negativas. Sus miradas se cruzaron tan solo un segundo, antes que ella decidiera apartarla, el color de sus mejillas había huido, y sus labios rosados se había entreabierto considerablemente.

- Agente preséntate.

La voz de Brock casi sonó como una burla para el par restante. Misty le clavó los ojos con furia, mientras el aludido refunfuñaba alguna queja bajo su aliento, sin duda dirigida hacia su superior que tranquilamente esperaba el cumplimiento de su orden.

- Agente número cero tres seis dos: Ash Ketchum, también conocido como el Shadow Master.

Misty se giró a Brock, su rostro desencajado en una muda pregunta.

- ¿Es una broma, cierto? ¿El maestro oscuro, alguien que se dedica a destruir?

- Tampoco estoy que brinco de gusto por la noticia, pero vas a tener que aguantarte, _princesa_.

Ella sintió que la sangre le hervía ante el absurdo descaro del joven de cabello negro ¿Cómo osaba hablarle?

- Te dije que te otorgaría al mejor, y Ash reúne todos los requisitos. Con él estarás segura.

- Sí claro, un asesino que se dedica a _matar _-se cruzó de brazos indignada -Me niego a tener un guardaespaldas como él.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto- la voz de Brock salió firme ahora. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia conforme un dolor agudo y molesto comenzaba a martillarle las sienes -No podrás salir de aquí sin un guardián, y esa es mi última palabra.

- Pero…

- Él será tu protector, y vas a obedecerlo aunque no quieras- la voz de su amigo de pronto se volvió dura y sin emoción. En su tono inerte se evidenciaba al ser acostumbrado a mandar y ser obedecido en el acto -Compartirán habitación, y mientras estés aquí te verás obligada a participar de todas las actividades que se desarrollen- giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí antes de escuchar los reproches que le lloverían por hacerlos compartir espacio.

Sin duda, era un detalle que maliciosamente se había guardado para sí.

- No veo razón para que tengas esa estúpida sonrisa irónica- Misty le reclamó entre dientes, una vez que Brock se hubo marchado dejándoles a solas.

- Es por tu cara, _princesa_. No sé que absurdas fantasías habrán cobrado vida en tu mente al oír que dormiremos juntos, pues te ruborizaste como una niña tonta.

- No pienso dormir con un rebelde- siseó aún sonrojada y molesta.

Ash rió entre dientes y se le acercó con aire confiado. Ella tuvo oportunidad de observarlo perfectamente a su pesar: había crecido mucho, su cabello estaba corto aunque igual de salvaje y negro como el azabache, su cuerpo se notaba ágil y atlético, sus prendas oscuras no dejaban espacio a la duda. Realmente estaba en forma y se veía muy bien.

-¿No piensas dormir con un rebelde?- se le aproximó deliberadamente, notando con cierto placer como ella se encogía en su lugar, sus ojos verdes brillaban con cierto temor -Ya has dormido con uno por si no lo recuerdas- y rió estrepitosamente.

Misty se ruborizó desde el cuello hasta las orejas y le propinó una bofetada tal que dejó ladeada la cara de su reciente protector.

- Bastardo.

Ash la miró con cólera, sobándose la mejilla. Mientras ella le devolvía exacta expresión, la furia aclarando y latiendo en sus increíbles irises. En ese momento si hubiera sido capaz lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos.

Y ese era tan solo el comienzo. No estaba segura de cómo habría de llevar adelante una convivencia que ya de por si era un suicidio. Si Brock sabía que ellos ya no eran la dupla de antaño ¿Por qué persistía en juntarlos?

_Me voy a escapar aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida._

- Toma tu equipaje te llevaré a mi habitación.

Misty lo miró de reojo y tuvo ganas de pegarle otra bofetada para borrarle ese aire de superioridad, y esa odiosa sonrisita sexy.

- No tengo equipaje- refirió secamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Él no se mostró contrariado por eso, le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera. Abrió la puerta y salió dando por sentado que ella haría lo mismo. Se encaminó por el pasillo con la muchacha pisándole los talones, siendo escoltados por los dos que cuidaban la entrada de la oficina. Misty soltaba improperios a diestra y siniestra maldiciendo como un marinero su mala suerte. Ash volvió a observarla de soslayo y no pudo evitar que una tenue sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

_Te haré pagar princesa, todo lo que me hiciste sufrir._

_Continuará_

□ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □ Φ □

_Nota:_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Mistyket!**__ Espero lo empieces y lo termines genialoso!_

_En fin, se preguntarán que ando haciendo por estos lares… Si yo también me lo pregunto ._. La realidad es que como era el cumples de esta linda niña me decidí a hacer algo en su honor, y luego de devorarme varios fics de Poke de acción- romance y aventura me dije ¡Tengo que hacer un fic de esos! También por sé que Mistyket ama el genero de la acción y bueno… pues nació este fic pensado y hecho especialmente para ella! Mira que sirvió para sacarme de mi letargo jaja. (Puede que no tenga coches volandos, ni litros de sangre derramandose (?) pero creeme que está hecho con todo cariño! ^O^ y además, teneme paciencia, recien estoy entrando a este mundo, así que: ¡Tenme paciencia!)  
_

_Esta historia contará máximo de cuatro o cinco capitulos los cuales ire subiendo a medida que los haga, es decir cada tres o cuatro meses (?)_

_No quiero decir que volveré a escribir más de pkmn porque la musa es en extremo caprichosa, pero sepan que si terminaré este fic porque tengo la idea bien plasmada en mi cabeza._

_FELIZ CUMPLE MISTYKET! GRACIAS POR TU AMISTAD INCONDICIONAL! -de veras, eso es algo que valoro mucho ^^-  
_

_En fin, gracias por leer._

_Sumi Chan_

_Pd: Me devoré como una docena de fics de acción y aventura, y de verdad los amo! Los que me sirvieron para que hoy __Redemption__ este online fueron: Codename: Ashura, Pokémon Master, Rain, For your Protection, Phantom, Out of your League y Trainers._


End file.
